


Opals for Roses

by Sixes_and_Sevens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbians in Space, Mechanic Rose Tico, Mild Smut, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rose Tico Deserved Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixes_and_Sevens/pseuds/Sixes_and_Sevens
Summary: After a supply run with Company 77/Wanderwing Squadron, Chief Jannah returns to their new base at Filor Station. She got a gift she's eager to give. Making her way through the station, she runs into old friends and gets hints of her next adventure.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Jannah/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 3





	Opals for Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot for Jannah and Rose that describes how they became a couple, and how they're coping with building a life in the Resistance. The First Order has been wounded, but they're still out there. and the Resistance is still fighting.

It surprised Jannah, honestly, how eager she was to get back to Filor. She loved Company 77, loved being back out in space with them. They’d named themselves the Wanderwing squad, after the birds of Kef Bir. It was fitting. Still here she was in the cockpit of the freighter, looking out the windows wishing she was already on solid ground.

“We’re cleared for landing,” said Beda the pilot, seeming to sense Jannah’s impatience. “We’ll be on the ground in a few minutes.”

“What’s local time?”

The pilot checked a screen. “Mid afternoon. Everything should still be open, in case you have shopping to do, Chief.”

She smiled at the title that had once chafed her. If years ago, you’d told her she’d ever take another military title, she’d have told you to go fuck yourself. Yet here she was. Chief was better than “captain” or “corporal” or any of the other titles the New Republic had offered her. “Chief” at least sounded like someone who worked for a living.

“No shopping, Beda. I’ve got a gift to give. Just checking if the station Office will still be open.”

“Ah…yea. Someone you want to see,” Beda said with a smile. “I’m sure the squad will gladly unload for you, if you want to hurry.”

“Nah,” Jannah was not one to skip a duty, now more than ever, “but let’s make sure we move like we’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Will relay, Chief,” Beda said, as she flipped on the intercom to the other decks and announced the landing plan.  
***  
Filor Station was on a large clear plateau above the deep ravines and wide valleys of most of the planet. It was cool, dry — an ideal location for outfitting, upgrading, and maintaining the ships that the New Republic was accumulating in their on-going offensive against the remnants of The First Order.  
The station was a melee. While ships landed and took off within tight parameters, on the ground comings and goings were anything but orderly. Loading. Unloading. People running here and there, droids beeping, a hundred different languages and a thousand different directions. Jannah found it all just this side of overwhelming, but not bad. After so much of her life spent in regulated spaces, then in isolated ones on Kef Bir, the scrum of the station felt like proof she was living a new life full of energy, passion, and possibility.  
True to her word, Jannah helped unload the cargo of replacement engine parts, donated by a recently liberated Zabrak colony world in the Mid-Rim. She was checking the manifest when she heard someone call her name.  
“Is that Chief Jannah I see over there?” Finn approached with his trademark grin. They hugged enthusiastically.  
“Oh, we’re going by titles now? Is it General Finn?” she pounded his back with her fist.  
“Please, no more promotions!” he declared with a final squeeze. Stepping back, they sized each other up. His hair had grown longer, his high fade now higher, sharper. He’d aged only a little, maybe a new wrinkle around his eyes when he smiled. She wondered if he’d think the same of her. He’d swapped out a black jacket for the brown one, and a new tool hung from his belt now, a pipe-width cylinder the length of a blaster, dull black.  
“Nice hair cut, sharp as Undonian ice,” Jannah quipped.  
“And yours! You didn’t cut it, did you?” He responded, flipping her cap back off her head to reveal a few errant curls on her forehead.  
“No, just braided up.” She recovered the cap and tucked the hair back in. “A certain someone would kill me if I cut it.”  
Finn raised both eyebrows. “So…that’s still happening?”  
Jannah shrugged, grinned, looked at the ground.  
“That’s good. I’m glad.”  
“Yeah, me too. And this is happening?” Jannah pointed at the cylinder on his hip. “Jedi?”  
“I’m not there yet, but I’m in progress. I, like everything, am in progress.” He smiled proudly. They hugged again, just enjoying a moment between them.  
“What brings you out to our sleepy station?” Jannah asked, she started walking to the station office. Finn fell in beside her.  
Finn gestured around the chaos. “Sleepy? You’ve been here too long, Jannah. This place is a fighting pit.”  
“Best run fighting pit in the sector,” she responded.  
“I’m sure. I’ve met the pit master. She’s a _machine_.”  
“Seriously, you here on vacation?”  
“No, brought over a new squad of X-Wing pilots to take those rebuilt fighters off your back runway.”  
“Finally! We were going to have to re-re-build them if they sat out any longer.”  
“Hey, getting around to these things takes time. Especially…” Finn trailed off. Jannah stopped walking, fixed him with her hardest eye.  
“Especially…”  
“Things are going alright, Jannah, but not great. There’s way more EffOhs out there than we’d like.”  
She nodded solemnly, clapped him on the back of the neck. “You’re fit to get them in line, Finn. You’ve got more help every day.”  
He shook his head. “Not organized help though. Everything is moving at cross purposes. This sector wants to restore the senate, that sector wants a kingship system, those guys over there want nothing to do with nothing but yes please keep sending us food…it is a mess.” He sighed, “I get tired.”  
“We all do. What do we do when we get tired? We put it down and someone else in the company picks it up for a while. That’s the secret the EffOhs didn’t want us to know, remember?”  
“Yeah, we’re never alone.”  
“Not ever.”  
“Which reminds me, I do have some serious business to discuss with you…we should talk some more. Dinner?” He offered.  
Jannah waffled her head side to side.  
“Bring her,” Finn said, bumping her shoulder with his. “I’ll bring Poe.”  
“Is _that_ still happening?” Jannah asked with a smirk. It was Finn’s turn to look shy, but he did answer.  
“Yeah. Too late to get out of it now.”  
“I’m glad.”  
“Me too.”  
“Ok, I’ll see if she wants to join up for dinner. I’ll hit your comm by…an hour after dark?”  
“Aye. I’ll look forward to it. And bring your drinking hand. You know how Poe gets when he sees old friends.”  
“Will do.”  
They hugged again, parted ways at the station office door. Having friends like Finn and Poe, friends she knew were doing everything to keep the galaxy safe, encouraged Jannah to her core. She’d been alone out there with Company 77 for all those years, doing everything they had to, never knowing there was anyone else fighting. Even then, Finn and Poe had been fighting. And would keep fighting as long as there was breath in them.

***

The station office was a whirl like the station itself. The lobby packed with folks checking arrival and departure screens, with more standing in line, waiting to yell at someone for something. Jannah squeezed through the press to the front.  
“Hey, no cuts in line!” said a particularly tall alien that Jannah couldn’t identify.  
“Not trying to skip the queue, I work here,” she said, pretending to flash a badge. At the desk, she pulled up to her full height.  
“Chief! Welcome home!” yelled Dhas, the lead clerk at the front desk. “You get in okay? Must have! If you’re here!”  
Dhas always spoke from exclamation to exclamation. The people on their home planet must have been the most enthusiastic alive. Jannah could only stand to talk to them for a few sentences at a time. She looked past them, to the empty desk in the far corner.  
“Ah, you looking for the Master Chief? You know she’s not here!”  
“Yeah, had to check, on the off chance,” Jannah squeezed to the end of the counter and behind it. “Do you know where she is?”  
“Maintenance bay, I’d say, Chief!”  
“Yes Dhas. _Which_ maintenance bay?”  
“Well…Number 1 is empty, waiting for those engines you’re bringing! Number 2 has the…” Dhas counted them off on their fingers. Every word made Jannah more impatient. She ground her teeth together. “Number 8…”  
“Number 8?”  
“Yeah, that’s where the action is today!”  
“Thank you, Dhas. Ok if I leave out the back?”  
“Sure enough!”  
Jannah waved goodbye and hit the back door. The alley was marginally more quiet and empty. She jogged down the back paths to the maintenance bays, running faster as she passed each numbered door. It felt good to stretch her legs and get some good air into her lungs. She stopped at Number 8, but it was closed up tight. The crew had already knocked off. Going back one door, she could hear work in Number 7. Why did she bother to ask Dhas anything?  
The hangar door for Number 7 was pulled closed, but the wicket door was ajar, so she entered. It was much quieter inside, smelling of oil and metal. The large concrete floor was empty save one ship, which wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, the surrounding floor littered with parts large and small. A full engine rebuild was underway. From the back there was the hiss and flicker of sparks, then a muffled curse. Jannah calmed her breathing, then quietly crossed the space, coming around the edge of a bulkhead to see her lover bent over a workbench. She took a moment to look at her, in her usual dirt brown overalls, tucked into black boots. Her black straight hair pulled into two short ponytails, slung close to her neck to leave room for the welding visor straps across the back of her skull. Stuck into her back pockets were a multitool and a kerchief. She looked every bit the mechanic, deep in her craft.  
This shared craft was what had first brought them together. Fixing something that is broken. Making do when there’s no other choice. Inventing something from nothing. These were shared experiences deeper than the childhood one couldn’t remember or the one the other couldn’t forget. Deeper even than their losses, different, but still shared. Never in a hundred lifetimes did Jannah think she could have had so much in common with a miner’s daughter from the outer rim, but here they were. She was about to clear her throat, but then Rose twitched with that odd sixth sense of hers and looked up as if someone had tapped her on the shoulder.  
She flipped her visor up and the look on her face was priceless. Her smooth light brown face, rounded cheeks, bright eyes, full pouted lips coming up into a smile. She carefully placed the tools down and then her gloves before racing into Jannah’s waiting arms.  
“Nan! You’re home!”  
“Surprised?”  
“No, I knew you were due, but…I didn’t have my hopes up.”  
They hugged, Jannah’s hands flat on Rose’s back, Rose’s arms wrapped around Jannah’s neck. Rose smelled like sparks and grease. They parted slowly, and as they did, Jannah turned her face to Rose and kissed her. Softly at first, until Rose lifted onto her toes and deepened the kiss, lips parted, her hand landing confidently at Jannah’s collar.  
“Good to be home,” Jannah said, her nose to the side of Rose’s, both of her hands on Rose’s waist, squeezing for emphasis.  
“Good to have you home, Nan” Rose responded, the sound of Jannah’s pet name lingering in her sigh. She unwound her hands and let them slide down Jannah’s shoulders. She moved her hands over Jannah’s cheeks. “You’ve been eating?”  
“Yes Rosie, the squad made sure I ate at least once a day.”  
She grumped. “I guess that’s enough. I was worried.”  
“You been sleeping?” Jannah asked in return. Rose’s eyes went hooded as she answered.  
“About as well as usual.”  
“At least once a day?”  
“At least once a day,” Rose agreed.  
“That’s enough.” Jannah hugged Rose to her body, feeling the other woman soften into her chest. She buried her nose in Rose’s hair. After long minutes, they parted.  
“Let me clean up,” Rose said, “I’m almost done.”  
“Do you need a hand?” Jannah approached the work bench, fingers itching to make something just at the sight of the tools and leftover pieces.  
“Sure! I could use…hold this…” within a few minutes they were holding and bolting and welding together. Which for them felt perfect.  
“You know you could get a droid to do this?”  
Rose pffft’d through her teeth. “Then I wouldn’t know how it works.”  
“So you know how it works now?”  
“Um. No. But I know how it _doesn’t_ work, and that’s something.”  
They finished up, both stepping back to take in their handiwork. Outside, the end-of-shift horn sounded, muffled but audible. Rose slipped her hand into Jannah’s.  
“I missed you,” she said, squeezing her fingers.  
“I missed you too.”  
Rose turned to look at Jannah and Jannah’s heart melted the rest of the way. With the flush of love came one of desire, a belly deep call to be close to Rose, to feel her skin, hear her breath and more.  
“I love you, Rose Tico,” her voice deep, soft. She bit her lip between her teeth. Rose blushed, stepped closer.  
“Me?” she said innocently, looking to the side at all the no-one in the room. “Why me?” but even as she spoke, the innocent face smirked. She licked her lips.  
“Because you’re you.”  
“Good thing, I love you too, Jannah. Head to toe.”  
Jannah moved in for another kiss. It was hotter this time. Lips parted, sucking Rose’s lip between hers. Rose responded with her tongue, pressed into Jannah’s mouth. Rose dragged her nails over Jannah’s shoulder, the other hand up the side of her neck, pulling at Jannah’s earlobe. Jannah murmured, let her hands settle on Rose’ backside and squeeze, pulling her close and grinding their hips together. Rose whimpered into the kiss. Tipped her head back and bared her throat to Jannah’s lips, down one side to the collar of her jumpsuit.  
“Nan, I’m so glad you’re home.”  
“Missed my kisses?”  
“Missed far more than that,” Rose responded as she came back in for another kiss. They traded lip for tongue for teeth until Jannah eased the zipper of Rose’s jumpsuit down to her navel. The sound of it must have snapped something in Rose’s mind. She put her hand over Jannah’s. “Let’s finish this,” she gestured to the workbench, “then we can head home.” Before Jannah could move again, Rose had slipped away, busying herself at the bench. Jannah approached her from behind, hands on Rose’s hips, fingers moving into the space below her belly above her thigh. Rose made a light, high pitched noise of surprise.  
“Hurry up Rosie,” Jannah whispered into her ear, which she nuzzled, licked, sucked at the lobe. Rose leaned heavily on the bench in front of her, whatever she was working on was forgotten.  
“You’re not making it easy.”  
“I’m bad,” Jannah responded unapologetically, pulling Rose into her hips. “Do you want me to stop?” and she did, hands and mouth pausing, waiting for the clear yes.  
Rose sputtered, “yes? No?” Jannah raised both hands and stepped back.  
“I’m sorry, I…it can wait.”  
Rose caught her breath, head down. “Help me? Many hands…”  
“Light work. Sure.”  
They quickly cleaned up the mess, slotted the tools away, with the repaired part proudly displayed in the middle of the bench. As They surveyed their handiwork, Rose bumped Jannah’s hip with her own.  
“We’re a good team,” Rose observed, arms crossed proudly over her chest.  
“The best, I think.” Jannah nodded, sliding her hands into her pockets. They itched with anticipation and she couldn’t stop them fidgeting.  
They stood together a moment longer than seemed necessary, Jannah unwilling to be the first to move. Finally, Rose broke the silence with a laugh.  
“Oh Jannah, what are we standing around here for?” she said, wiping her hands down her overalls.  
Jannah shrugged. “I was waiting for you. Just enjoying…” she trailed off. Rose looked at her and it didn’t matter. Rose stepped close. At their height difference, Jannah tipped her head back and Rose fit a kiss just at the side of her throat.  
“Let me get you home,” Rose responded softly.  
Rose hefted her case of tools and led the way. She talked the entire time, catching Jannah up on every detail and social interaction she’d missed. Rose was enthusiastic about everything she did and about the people around her. Previous partners, mostly men, had indicated this made her…exhausting. But the constant chatter filled Jannah with a peaceful kind of happiness, a sense of life and liveliness. It rejuvenated her. Rose’s energy was positively infectious for Jannah. She found it hard not to care, not to love what Rose loved.  
The couple walked to the Master Chief quarters they shared, located in the fourth floor above the station office. The windows looked away from the tarmac, out over the cliff of the plateau to the green ravine below. With the windows open, a fresh breeze swept up from the cooler deeps, stirring the curtains. The single room apartment was a riot of collected things. Originally all of Jannah’s belongings had occupied only one shelf, along with a wardrobe for her bows and other weapons. Now, everything was mixed together, with the stones and other trinkets that Jannah brought back from her trips scattered around and among Rose’s scrapwork artistic creations.  
The large room had a couch and chairs for socializing, and a large bed in the far corner lifted by a three-step dais. There was a proper fresher, and a kitchen and replicator, which they never used. Was easier just to go down to the market and get what they could find. On the empty kitchen shelves, over the sink and between two windows were the urns that held the Tico family ashes. With them a stick of incense, a bowl of fruit, a fist-sized geode. Out of habit and respect, Jannah automatically nodded her head in the direction of the family altar as she entered. They were her family now. She knew all the family stories, felt like they were like her parents, wonderfully kind and devoted people she’d simply never had the chance to meet.  
Jannah hung up her jacket and collapsed onto the couch, stretching into the second-hand cushions. All of the furniture had been there when they moved it, and would remain if they ever left. She’d just gotten comfortable, half sleeping when Rose woke her by pulling her boots off.  
“Why don’t you go wash up, Nan. Get the ship off you.”  
“Hmmm,” Jannah hummed in response. She was pulled in two directions, one by the sweet comfort of home, the other by her desire for Rose. The comfort won out. She dragged off to the fresher to clean the grime of travel from her skin. They swapped places, Rose entering and Jannah leaving the fresher. Jannah unbraided her hair and let it fall large and loose around her face. Then she leaned back into the cushions of the couch again, her towel falling slack around her torso. She realized she was sleeping when she woke to Rose, placing the softest kiss at the corner of her mouth. She inhaled deep, smelling plain soap and a nutty hair oil. Jannah rolled to her back and Rose kissed her fully, lips warm and damp, then parted and invited Jannah’s tongue in.  
A familiar desire returned to Jannah, moving from a tingle in her fingertips to a buzzing in her ears. She moved to sitting, letting the towel fall to the side to Rose’s appreciative murmurs. Her dark brown skin was taut with the hint of muscle and bone beneath. Rose traced her fingers up Jannah’s torso as she nipped downward over her collarbones. Jannah sighed gratefully, moving her hands under Rose’s robe against her barely damp skin. Rose was round and supple in her hands, curves down her sides and a full, thick pad of flesh on her hips. Jannah squeezed and massaged the skin, loving how Rose moved and responded. Jannah moved to the edge of the couch and dropped one hand down to Rose’s ass to squeeze and pull them together. Rose’s hands and mouth met at Jannah’s chest eliciting her own warm, hungry moan.  
Before joining the Resistance, Jannah’d had a few sexual encounters with other members of Company 77. None had been repeated. Some had been merely disappointing, others too complicated with sibling-like affection, others still were simply made untenable by the drama of small group dynamics. As she’d become a leader among them, Jannah had eventually steered clear of any relationship that would endanger the balance of the group at large.  
That meant that when she’d met Rose, and Rose had looked her slowly up and down with the evaluation of a woman who knew what she wanted, Jannah had been utterly swept away. Every touch after their first time was new, every encounter a fresh adventure. Rose knew her way around a body and she set about pleasure with an attention to detail and willingness that was, simply, breathtaking. Jannah let herself sink into that now, releasing any lead and enjoying the attentions of someone she loved, to whom she owed, and from whom was owed, neither loyalty nor survival.  
Jannah moved her hand between them, over Rose’s belly and up to her breast that fit exactly in Jannah’s palm. Rose broke the kiss when Jannah brushed her thumb over the nipple before plucking at it gently.  
“I want you, Rosie. In bed? Or here?”  
“In bed, Nan.”  
Jannah rose slowly and helped the other woman to her feet. They held a long gaze, both smiling with a comfortable joy, their noses touched, eyes sliding closed.  
With a deep bend in her knees, Jannah wrapped her arms around Rose’s thighs and lifted her smaller, thicker lover into the air. Carrying her dramatically to bed while Rose giggled and wiggled.  
When they had first slept together, Rose had been sensitive about her weight and size. She spent a lot of time arranging herself under covers to hide the curve of her hips, the stripes of growth arching over them. Jannah loved them, the texture they gave to her skin, the darker and lighter shades they lent to Rose’s pale belly and thighs. It had taken all the encouragement Jannah could give to convince Rose of her own beauty. And the first time Jannah had lifted her? Pushed her against a wall and lifted Rose onto her toes? After it was over, Rose had cried. It was such a romantic thing, to be lifted off one’s feet, a thing that previous lovers had convinced her she could not look forward to.  
That was their relationship, really. Rose introducing Jannah to a galaxy of experiences she’d only dreamed of. Jannah reminding Rose that there were no limits — you could always get what you wanted.  
At the bedside, Jannah lowered Rose carefully. Rose reached out her hand. Leveled her steamiest stare at Jannah.  
“Come here lover,” Rose purred. Their kisses intensified, teeth joining sucking lips to raise heat and sensitive spots on the throat, neck, torso, breasts. Hands moved purposely. Rose’s legs wrapped around Jannah’s torso and held her close, relaxing just enough when Jannah moved her hand between them.  
Rose arched back on to the pillows, both of her hands feeling the thickness of Jannah’s hair with a light touch, “oh, yes, Nan, yes.”  
Jannah’s hair had been its own adventure. Hard experience had taught her to care for it, but also that other people would read their own feelings into it. Amongst the Company, they’d all come into their hair together. Hair carried little significance beyond the freedom to let it do whatever you wanted. Out in the wider galaxy, hair was its own endless language. Gender, sexuality, species, colony, origin, all could be read by the tufts and waves coming out of different skulls. And hers, was a lot -- in volume, in presence, in all the senses it would trigger. It was a tongue Jannah didn’t know how to speak. At one point, exhausted by it, she’d taken a rough pair of scissors to her locks and was part way through the Big Cut when Rose had come into the communal washroom. Perhaps that was the day that Jannah first loved Rose, when she’d wiped the tears from Jannah’s face and convinced her that other people’s baggage was their own and need not be carried on top of her head.  
It had taken time for Rose to learn her way around Jannah’s thick curls and coils, but she loved them. On sleepless nights, insomnia being a scar of war they both shared, Rose would spend hours brushing, oiling, braiding, wrapping each strand while Jannah sat between her knees and nodded between uneasy sleep and anxious wakefulness. When working, Jannah kept her hair braided and bound up. At home, comfortable and clean, she let her crown shine.  
They traded climaxes quickly, then slowed and rotated. Rose on top, she buried her face between Jannah’s legs and enjoyed the feeling of her lover climaxing again beneath her just before her own warm and satisfying release.  
***  
After, Jannah and Rose curled together and dozed as the sun set. Until they were disturbed by Jannah’s comm buzzing with Finn’s voice.  
“Jannah, we eating or what?”  
Jannah groaned.  
“Is that Finn?”  
“Yeah, we’re supposed to have dinner with him and Poe. If you’re up for it?” Jannah pulled herself away from the warm weight of Rose’s body and sat up reluctantly. “We could skip it.”  
“Who knows how long they’re in for…”  
“Jannah do you copy?” Finn again. Then another voice: “We’re here for a good time not for a long time, J, come see us!”  
“Is that Poe?”  
“Who else?”  
“Tell him, them yes. We’re on our way,” Rose laughed. “We can come back to bed later.”  
Jannah took a few long strides to her jacket and fished out the comm unit.  
“Yeah, General, I copy. We’re in for dinner and drinks if you are.”  
“Good heavens, Jannah, what were you doing? I been been callin!”  
“Not gonna say, Finn. Where should we meet you?”  
“We’re at a dive called…” he paused. Jannah could hear the ruckus behind him and Poe’s voice. “The Pwerderferr!”  
“The P’wer Driver, I know the place. The name is a pun…”  
“A what?”  
“Never Mind. We’ll be there in a few. Have a drink.”  
“Too late. We’ll have two.”  
“Copy. Out.” She clicked off the comm. As she slid it back into the pocket of her jacket she felt the small packet. The gift. Jannah took it with her back to the bed where Rose was pulling her fingers through her hair.  
“I know we have to run, but I bought you something.”  
“Nan, you always do and you never have to.”  
“I know Rosie, but I wanted you to have it, special.” Jannah offered Rose the packet. Rose settled with her legs crossed beneath her and took the packet, a square of paper about the size of her palm.  
“It’s heavy. Was it expensive?”  
Jannah shrugged. “Not for you, no.” Rose smiled shyly and ripped the paper.  
“I can’t remember the last time someone gave me a wrapped gift!”  
Inside was a pair of slender bangles in a iridescent shining gemstone. Rose gasped as she tilted them both in her hand to catch the last of the light from the open windows.  
“Oh Jannah…”  
“They’re…”  
“Opals.” They both said together. Jannah grinned and Rose’s obvious joy.  
“I should have known you’d know. They are stones, after all.”  
“They’re incredibly rare, especially at this size.”  
“That’s what the seller told me. These are carved each from a single piece.”  
“This is too much.”  
“It is just enough.”  
Rose sat passing her fingers over them, turning them over and over. Finally, Jannah pulled one from between Rose’s fingers and slipped it onto her slender wrist. It took a little push over the heel of her hand, so they could be sure they wouldn’t fall off. Rose put the second one on next to the first. They made a satisfying clink when they touched.  
“Thank you, so so much Jannah. I love them. Love you.”  
“I love you too, Rosie,” Jannah leaned close for a kiss, which Rose willingly gave, her fingertips on Jannah’s cheek. The kiss ended but still close, Jannah asked the other question, the one that she’d been considering her entire time away. “Do you think, maybe, we could…”  
“Heavens above, please ask me to marry you, Jannah. Please.”  
Jannah laughed and bowed her head. Rose laughed too. “That wasn’t what I was supposed to say, was it?” she said, not really regretting anything.  
“Well, you could ask me…” Jannah offered.  
“I haven’t finished your ring, Jannah, I can’t ask you.”  
“A ring? Finished? Is there an unfinished…”  
Rose nodded, her grin irrepressible. “I’m working on it.”  
“Well then I guess I’ll have to wait.”  
Rose pretended to pout, which just pulled another kiss from Jannah. Another. Another. Finally, Jannah pulled back. “We have to go or Finn will call back, drunk.”  
“Yeah. Later then.”  
“Sounds like we may have a lifetime.”  
“Yeah,” Rose bit her lip, then ducked her head and slid off the bed to dress.  
Hand in hand they ran through the darkened streets.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I read this pairing in other fics and initially wasn't convinced. But now that I've tried my hand at it, I'm sold. I really enjoyed giving both of these women more personality and drive than the movies ever did. Let me know how I did.  
> You convinced? Would you read more of these two?  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
